


Forbidden Files

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Series: Innocent Blue Folder [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Community: castle100, Gen, General, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's seen that file folder before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Files

**Author's Note:**

> For the castle100 prompt "busted".

The bullpen was empty but for a blue folder sitting innocently on Beckett's desk. Oh, he knew just how innocent it really was. He'd seen it before, peeking out of Alexis' backpack. They were up to something. Glancing around, he sat and flipped it open. And frowned, it was filled with crime scene reports. This couldn't what file Alexis had-

"Castle!"

He snapped it shut, looking innocent as Beckett approached. She rolled her eyes, unconvinced, and snatched the folder from him. "How many times have I had to tell you to leave my desk alone?"

"Not nearly enough?"

"Apparently so."


End file.
